Harry Potter and The Protector
by Natali Skylarks
Summary: Harry and his friends are on their fifth year back to Hogwarts, putting their lives in danger for the Dark Lord, Voldemort has risen. Dumbledore has given Harry a protector, but who may this be?
1. Ch1 The White Dementor 1

Dear Reader,  
  
I'm new to fanfiction.net so excuse me if I forget some essential items. This fan fic is a continuation of the Goblet of Fire, Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. The entire thing will be actually quite long, with many chapters. Because I'm sure all you guys want quicker updates, I will divide up the chapters into sections. I try to make my writing style as close to J.K. Rowling's as I can. As for most sites, Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in the books by J.K. Rowling. They are solely hers and hers alone. However, I would like to take the moment to reserve Natali Jo RBD and Devera Voltmon Frost for they also take part in my own novel series. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
Sincerely,  
N. Skylarks  
  
~CHAPTER ONE. The White Dementor (1)~  
  
Perhaps it was because of the fear of Voldemort lurking at every corner, or perhaps it was because of the lack of magic over break, Harry didn't know. All he knew was something in his heart was horribly wrong. He had been tossing and turning for more than two hours now without getting any closer to sleep. He felt around for his glasses, which he had to tape for the fifth time from Dudley stomping on them.   
  
The Dursleys were treating him just as bad as before, if not worse. Due to the news that Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all time, had risen again, Harry constantly got letters from Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Harry would be attending once the school year started. The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggles, that is, non-wizard folk, and they were as much of Muggles as Muggles can be. They hated even the mention of anything in relation to magic, so one can only guess what their reactions were when owls arrived every week to their house.   
  
Harry put on his glasses and looked at the clock. It read exactly 12:00 midnight. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past him. Shivering, he got up to close the window. From a corner, he glimpsed a pair of wings. He stood still, searching for his wand in his pocket. Out of the blue, a extremely small pair of wings shot out of that same corner and circled around him, hooting loudly. Harry relaxed at this. It was Pigwidgeon, his friend Ron's owl.  
  
Still hooting loudly, Pigwidgeon dropped a small parcel at Harry's feet and circled the room, hooting boastfully for delivering such a large package to the right owner.  
  
Ignoring the owl, Harry picked up the bundle and unwrapped it. A letter bearing Ron's handwriting fluttered to the floor. Harry picked it up and unfolded the piece of parchment. In it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Dad said the Ministry's letting you stay at my house for the rest of the summer. Mum still doesn't trust those Muggles of yours, so she wants to pick you up as early as possible. Tell the Muggles we'll be arriving by Ministry cars on Thursday, so they don't need to worry about us breaking their fireplace again.   
  
Harry smiled at this. Just last summer, the Weasleys came to pick Harry up by Floo Powder, or traveling by fire. Little did they know the Dursleys used an electric fireplace, therefore blocking the entryway. Harry wondered why the Ministry finally let him leave the Dursleys. However much he wanted to stay at Ron's and leave his dreaded Muggle home, Dumbledore told him strictly that the Dursley's was the safest place for Harry to go. He read on.  
  
Hermione's here already. She said something about making sure I don't pressure you into doing something stupid and killing you at the same time. Girls, really. Worrying too much. Charlie's here, too, on You-Know-Who business, and he brought this little trinket for me. He calls it an "Eye Decoder." Bit stupid to give to me, really, as it's only meant for people with glasses, so I decided to give it to you. Fred and George have been inventing even more exotic candies. Be careful of what you eat when you get here. You might blow up or turn yellow. Just yesterday, Ginny almost choked on her tea. She talked in a high squeaky voice for the rest of the day. Fred and George practically get a lecture every day from Mum. Dunno how they got so much money to make it all. They claim they already have a store booked down. Hope life at the Muggles isn't too bad and you have enough to eat. Can't wait until Thursday!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry dug inside the parcel some more and took out what seemed like a fluffy, pink ball that Aunt Petunia would use to put on powder. Stuck on it were instructions that read:  
  
Eye Decoder  
Gently dust onto glasses and see what others cannot see. Do not use around children.  
  
Curious, Harry took off his glasses and gently swept the pink ball over them. Little particles of pink powder landed on his glasses. Even more curious, he put them back on. Nothing was different at all, except for the fact that the little pink dots worsened his eye vision. He took them off again and tried to wipe his glasses. The pink dots would not come off. Cursing at his luck, he reluctantly put them on and searched for a piece of parchment. After a few moments of searching, and knocking over other scrolls at the same time, he hastily scribbled a return note to Ron.  
  
Can't wait until Thursday either. See you.  
  
Harry  
  
Giving an owl treat to Pigwidgeon, Harry sent the bouncing owl off, and closed the window. A hoot came from behind him. Heart stopping for a second, he relaxed again. There, in the corner, was his own white owl, Hedwig, also bearing a package.   
  
As Harry untied the parcel from Hedwig, he saw another owl in the corner. It wasn't a school owl, or any of his friends' owls, but it seemed oddly familiar. Still trying to remember where he's seen the owl before, Harry opened up the package to reveal another letter, this time from Hermione. Harry's heart jumped. Hermione was another one of Harry's friends from school. Harry squinted, but the pink dots on his glasses made everything blurry.  
  
Almost as if the owl knew what was happening, the strange owl fluttered its wings, flew past Harry, dropped a napkin on Harry's lap, and went back to its sitting position. 


	2. Ch1 The White Dementor 2

Another boring section. I promise it will get more exciting once some basic details are explained. By the way, for more Harry Potter fan fiction fun, check out my friend, Aurora's fan fics. Her pen name is Aurora. :) ~N. Skylarks  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books, J.K. Rowling does. Please help me reserve Natali Jo RBD and Devera V. Frost, please. Thank you.  
  
~CHAPTER ONE. The White Dementor (2)~  
  
Even more curious than before, Harry used the napkin to wipe his glasses…clean. Harry observed the strange owl some more. It was a huge eagle owl, usually not used for delivering standard mail, only important and confidential mail. As he observed some more, Harry realized that on the top of the owl's chest lay an imprint of what seemed like an intricate design of a star with a heart in the middle, but it was not clear. Taking one last glance at the eagle owl, he looked down and started reading Hermione's letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I wish you a very happy birthday. I am currently staying at Ron's until the start of the school semester. He has told me how the Ministry is letting you stay over. I don't know how fast his letter has come, but I shall come with him to pick you up on Thursday. I hope you've been studying very hard over the summer. This year's curriculum is one of the hardest I've ever found. I hope I don't fall too far behind. Just a few weeks ago, I met up with Snuffles as he was making his way due north. He could not talk for long, but he sends his wishes to you. I am afraid we won't be able to see him until much later. Do not be sad. The You-Know-Who business is, after all, taking over many people's time and effort. As for your birthday gift, he was the one who told me of the store where I could find this. It's a Broomstick Charm Remover. Just clip it onto your broom and it deflects all charms set upon it while in air. I thought it was quite thoughtful of Snuffles to help me find such a thing. With all the You-Know-Who business, I believe it shall come in useful in your Quidditch games. After all, Dumbledore will not let you play without it. Best wishes.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry got excited. Dumbledore was hinting about not having him on the Quidditch team because of the many precautions that must be made. He took out the device and examined it. Now with this little trinket, he knew that nothing was going to go wrong.   
  
Safely tucking the Charm Remover in his pillowcase, Harry once again turned his head toward the eagle owl. Cocking its head, it spread its wings and took flight, dropped a letter on Harry's lap, and soared out the window, its wings a gigantic silhouette against the moonlight. Harry was almost blown onto the floor with the wind produced by the owl's massive wings. Impressed by its power, he stood by the window, watching the eagle owl slowly diminish into the night sky. Heart somehow calmed, Harry looked at his letter. It was, as he had thought, sent from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The Ministry has been quiet lately. There has been not many reports on Voldemort and his followers, but I fear this bad news. Something is obviously going on and I don't like it. We have no clue what this might be, but one person in the Ministry, though no one agreed with her except me, reckons they are heading your way. I advise you to keep on the lookout for any suspicions. Do not trust strangers so easily, whether they appear good or bad, and take close watch of those you do know. It might be a trap. Remember, at this time, the only person you can truly trust is yourself; please be careful with others, including me. Other than that, I believe things are doing quite well for the start of the school year. Nothing will be preventing you from attending Hogwarts this year and we are looking forward for another great year.   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry's heart tensed again. So, Voldemort was up to something. Harry agreed with Dumbledore. Any precautions should be taken, but what did he mean by "please be careful with others, including me?" Even though this letter reported nothing going on with Voldemort's followers, it did, indeed have the most warning of all the letters combined. If Dumbledore believed that the Death Eaters were coming his way, Harry was on the lookout. Still, they couldn't be that bad, right? Harry had escaped Voldemort not once now, but four times, each just as fatal as the next, and even though he had almost died all four times, wasn't he alive and healthy right now? Suddenly, he remembered something from three years ago. The schoolboy form of Voldemort, three years ago, deep in the Chamber of Secrets, had told him that the only reason he had ever survived the Dark Lord was his mother's love. Now, Voldemort had risen again, with the blood of Harry himself, with some of his mother's own love. Harry could remember just the end of the last school year. Voldemort had touched him without wincing. His mother's love did not protect him any longer. Still, Harry remembered, he was still saved from Voldemort. True, the ghost of his mother had come back to tell him the way to transport back to Hogwarts, but it was Harry himself who conjured up the Priori Incantantatem, wasn't it?  
  
Harry thought again. Voldemort coming his way was perhaps the reason why Harry was to go to Ron's. He couldn't stay under the protection of Muggles anymore; he needed real wizard protection. Harry thought back to the eagle owl. Eagle owls were only used for special mail. Any letter sent by an eagle owl was bound to get to the right owner no matter what charm was afflicted onto it. The eagle owl was an owl with the strength of a lion, the agility of an owl, and a little bit of magic in it to deflect charms, such as house elves. Dumbledore really had meant for the letter to be important.  
  
Harry climbed into bed still thinking of Dumbledore's letter and the strange owl. Where had he seen the owl before? Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, but his last thoughts were not of the owl or the letter, but of the great days that lay ahead of him once Thursday rolled near.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The next section will be once again boring. I promise it will get better though! Harry tells the Dursleys of his stay and Ron and Hermione come to pick Harry up. I don't know if this telling of what's going to happen in the next section is too good. Oh well. It's fine for now. 


	3. Ch1 The White Dementor 3

Sorry it took me so long to finish this. That last one must have been REALLY boring. The second section of the first chapter is the most boring anyway. Well, this'll be a bit better I hope. I couldn't figure out where to end it, so I decided on a spot that won't make this section too long. Please review if you've read this please. I just want to see what you guys think. ~N. Skylarks  
  
P.S. Thanks to toryn for pointing out the whole Fluffy-Snuffles mixup! I'm so sorry and I'm be changing that promptly!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books, J.K. Rowling does. Please help me reserve Natali and Devera Frost, please. Thank you.  
  
~CHAPTER ONE. The White Dementor (3)~  
  
Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast when Harry got downstairs. During the course of the past school year, the school nurse had finally got Dudley to lose some weight with weight-loss food. Aunt Petunia was cooking the same old fattening food again. As Dudley waddled in, just as fat as he ever was, he smirked at Harry. Of all the Dursleys, Dudley was the only one who ever remembered Harry's birthday, just so he could make fun of Harry with all the great presents he got for his birthday. Harry could care less.  
  
Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper at the table. Dudley plopped right beside him. Harry planned the perfect moment to tell Uncle Vernon about his staying at Ron's. Even though the stay was already set in stone, Harry knew that in order to stay out of too much trouble, it was best to at least inform the Dursleys about it.   
  
Uncle Vernon grunted. "Seems like some American bloke got himself kidnapped. Says he's from the FBI or CIA. Guess he's important, but why put it in the front page of the London news?"  
  
"Do they have any clue of who kidnapped him?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"Nah. Not a trace. Disappeared more like it."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
It took a while for Uncle Vernon to find it. "Black. No first name."   
  
Harry straightened up on his seat.  
  
Vernon searched some more. "Huh. Doesn't even actually say a gender. News reporters these days. Never puts an ounce of good information on there. Just like for that one murderer…Hey, boy, your godfather or whoever he is, isn't his name Black?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. Who was this person? Harry shook his head as he realized Black was a very common last name. However, now was the perfect time to mention Ron. "Speaking of my godfather," he replied in innocence, "my friend Ron from school is inviting me to stay over at his house for the rest of the summer again."  
  
Uncle Vernon stared suspiciously. "And what does this have to do with your godfather?"  
  
Harry thought quickly. "Well, my godfather's expecting to visit me sometime soon, and unless you want him to visit me here…"  
  
Aunt Petunia quickly looked out the window as if Sirius was going to pop in with a dagger anytime soon. Uncle Vernon immediately made up his mind. He nodded, and sent Harry away.  
  
Harry almost ran up the stairs in excitement. He got out his pen, quill, and spell books. After all, the Dursleys weren't going to come up anytime soon and, well, Thursday was going to be a long wait.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Thursday evening finally came. The Dursleys were sitting unusually stiff in their chairs. The house was cleaned to perfection. This, of course, was not because they wanted to show respect, but because they wanted to show the Weasleys exactly what a "real" family was to act like. Harry, however, did not care the least bit. All he wanted was for Ron to quickly come and take him away from this dreaded place.   
  
As seven o'clock neared, the Dursleys became even more tense. Right as the clock in the living room chimed seven, a car screeched to a halt in front of the Dursleys' driveway. Four redheads and a small girl with bushy brown hair popped out. Two of the redheads climbed out and ran to the door, knocking harshly.  
  
The Dursleys jumped at this sudden course of action. Grunting at the lack of manners. Uncle Vernon strutted to the door with Aunt Petunia following closely behind him. The door opened and Dudley gave a yelp and hid behind the love seat.  
  
Fred and George bowed mockingly and said, "Hello, Fred and George at your service. We're here to pick Harry up, sir."  
  
Uncle Vernon looked at them with utter disgust and motioned for Harry to bring his stuff to the door. As Harry stood up, Fred and George brushed Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia aside and rushed to Harry's aid. "Hello," the bowed, "Fred and George at your service. We're here to pick up your luggage, sir." They snickered and ran with the luggage back to the car.  
  
By this time, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione had come to the doorway. Mr. Weasley laughed nervously as they stepped in. "Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and…er…" He searched around the room. He finally noticed Dudley's fat head behind the love seat. "Ah…Dudley. I'm sorry about the mishap last time. I assure you it won't happen again."  
  
Hermione had ran up to Harry with a big hug while a big snicker came from behind the love seat. Ron was behind her with a cheery "Hullo, Harry!" and a big smile on his face. By the time the twins were back to check if they forgot anything (and perhaps forget something on purpose), Mr. Weasley was already hopping around at all the Muggle things in the house.  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted and Aunt Petunia had her hands on her hips. Vernon gave another grunt and his small, beady eyes followed everyone in the room, although they mostly fell on Fred and George, who were starting to poke at Dudley. Outside, it had started to rain. Suddenly, the lights went out with a huge clash and Dudley gave another yelp as he ran to his parents' sides. Nobody said anything except for a few mischievous giggles from Fred and George.  
  
Harry felt drenched in cold, so much that it seemed to go into his heart. He heard a distance screaming and felt a little out of focus. That's when he realized it wasn't just ordinary coldness, but something quite more, quite worse. All his fears came true as the door squeaked open and a bony hand grabbed a hold of it to push it forward. Harry could hear its rattling breath and the clammy coldness ever stronger as if forcing to win over him. As the door swung open, everyone gasped, even the Dursleys. At the door was a dementor. 


End file.
